Sisters
by FaerflyOlivier
Summary: This is about the way melanie see's her relationship with Scarlett. It is GWTW from Melly's POV.
1. Default Chapter

Sisters/It is an ever fixed storm. This is the story of Melanie Hamilton and everything she held dear. Written in an over sentimental mood.  
  
Melanie Hamilton stood at the end of her bed watching the setting sun reflect on her bed blanket, it was something she had done for many years ever since she had first noticed the poetry of sunlight, it had become somewhat of a ritual. But today was special; maybe the last time she would set the same innocent eyes on the beautiful site that had filled a lot of her young life. The sun would rise the next morning and she with her brother Charles Hamilton, would leave her life in Atlanta behind, who knew for how long. As the light dimmed Melanie turned away from the bed and walked to the window to watch the setting sun creep behind the horizon. She sighed looking out towards it and wondered what lay ahead of her in Clayton County and thoughts of her cousin Ashley filled her head. Melanie could only remember her cousin vaguely. He would use to pull her hair and run-away when she would turn around to see who the culprit was. Lost in her thoughts Melanie failed to hear the first bang that shook the house, but when a second came, Melanie was stood up alert and listened again to see if another would come. 2 minutes later that second came and Melanie could trace the thuds too her brother's room. Somewhat curious as to what her brother could possibly be doing, Melanie tiptoed to the door of her brother's room. As she opened the door, another thud came and Melanie's eyes came to rest on the site of her brother smothering a pillow on the floor. At first she gasped with shock, but then giggled remembering that all her brother's thoughts had rested upon these last couple of weeks was "licking those damn Yankee's." Charles got to his feet in haste and stepped in front of the pillow in a feeble attempt to conceal the truth from his little sister. But noticing her amusement at the situation relaxed and grinned. Melanie stifled her laughter and in mock astonishment exclaimed, "And how old are you Mr Hamilton?" At this they collapsed with laughter.  
  
That evening the two Kin and their Aunt Pitty Pat sat at the small dinning room table that could just fit four. Aunt Pitty, spoke of trivialities such some Atlanta Belle's new beau or the how in her day she had been quite a catch. Melanie's mind drifted from the conversation at hand to a fairyland, Twelve Oaks. Her thoughts had nagged away at her and she had become more and more nervous. She felt a hand rest upon hers and she looked up to see her brother's eyes full of concern. She smiled in thanks for his worry, and gave a slight smile to let him know that he needn't be concerned for her.  
  
Charles Hamilton had always been extremely fond of his sister and loved her dearly. Although 2 years older than Melanie she was the closest thing he had to a mother. Her sweetness and generosity had been apparent from a very early age. Loosing her was the last thing that he wanted, whether it were to the boy next door or a beloved cousin. He too remembered his time at Twelve Oaks, Ashley had been the centre of his world then and still was in away although the idea of war and victory for the south was afloat more often. He and His cousin Wilkes had been partners in crime in those days. Melanie and India would sit near the willow tree not too far from the house with there dolls and would attempt to have a civilized tea party, would be the victims of endless plat pulling silly jokes. Honey would waddle around trying to keep up with the two boys giggling and making funny noises. Once Ashley had taken one of India's dolls and he and Charles had made silly voices and they had all laughed.  
  
Charles looked back on those years with a fond wistful look. He'd missed his cousin greatly in those long years they'd been apart. However those same years had watched Melanie Hamilton turn from the mousy pigtailed little girl she'd once been into the epitome of woman hood. He would indeed miss his sister greatly but he could think of no one better to look after her.  
  
Melanie confused with her own thoughts decided to retire early this evening and after bidding her Aunt and brother goodnight, she found herself alone in the quiet of her bedroom again. She wandered aimlessly around the small bedroom picking up random objects as she went and turning them over in her hands, until her hand came to rest on what it had subconsciously been looking for. It had come to rest upon a small leather bound book. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand so she could look at the front of the volume, the letter M sewn in with a child's unsteady hand. She slid the pressed for-get-me-not that India had given her on the last day of their last visit and laid it on her dressing table. She opened the small book, and some loose pages slid to the floor. Melanie glanced at them and decided that she would pick them up later. She flicked through the childish writings that half the small book contained when her eyes eventually came to rest on her familiar lines . she whispered the first line to herself, "Let me not to the marriage of true minds." For the rest of the evening her thoughts rested on the inconsistent words of the Bard and the soft rolling cotton fields of Twelve Oaks, until sleep overcame her and she fell asleep on the window seat.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sal 


	2. Sisters 2

Twelve Oaks was even more beautiful than anything Melanie could remember. It's rolling cotton fields and copses that filled up the gaps between the ploughed fields. Melanie stood up in the carriage as it pulled up just outside the gates, to look out over the edge that looked down upon it all. She gasped and Charles gave a chuckle and pulled her down into her seat. The next ten minutes passed like a dream as they pulled up outside and John Wilkes came to greet them. As they walked through the great doors, Melanie on her Uncles arm, they greeted India who was stood in the hallway delighted to be reunited with her cousins. She hugged Melanie and greeted Charles with affection. The crowd was soon to be joined by an exuberant Honey who ran down the stairs and into Melanie's arms. And yet there was no sign of Ashley. Melanie bit at her nails anxiously, a habit she had when nervous. After pleasantries had been made and they'd all stopped chatting India took Melanie off to the room she was to stay in and John Wiles took Charles off to his.  
  
Melanie looked around the room that she was to occupy for the next week and a half. She smiled when she saw the view that her bedroom window offered. It looked down on the same slope as the hill did; she had more time to study the landscape from the window. As her eyes rested on the trees grouped together she remembered a small girl who came over from a neighbouring plantation to play with the cousins, but she would never sit with India and herself, but would always be off climbing trees with the boys. She remembered one time when the girl, Scarlett, that was it the name ran through her head. She had always thought that it had looked so much fun to be climbing up in the trees but whenever she had suggested it to India she had always thought of an excuse as to why they shouldn't, usually that it simply wasn't proper for ladies to go scrambling about, or that they would spoil their new dresses.  
  
There is nothing worse than prolonged agony and it seems a little unfair that Melanie should be put through it, but nevertheless this was indeed how she felt. Ashley was not at Dinner; he had accepted the Calvert's invitation to stay for Dinner and would not be home till late. After dinner Melanie departed the company claiming fatigue. 


	3. Pillow fight

Sisters 4 Back at the fortress of Twelve Oaks, India was pacing the floor of the library, worried out of her mind as to where her cousin had got to, also a little annoyed that she had gone off on the first morning they'd spend to together for a long time.  
  
She had sent Ashley and Charles out straight after breakfast, which had eased her worry a little. But when Charles had come back and shrugged his shoulders, the worry had started again.  
  
She glanced out of the French windows over looking the lawn but there was still no sign of the two.  
  
She looked at Charles irritated at his complete lack of concern and scowled.  
  
If truth be it Charles knew perfectly well that Melanie would be all right and thought India silly for worrying so. It was the limit for India, however, when Charles gave a small chuckle at an amusing passage from the book that he was reading.  
  
Suddenly the weight of a cushion hit Charles in the face, he looked up stunned as he saw that India was the culprit.  
  
Honey giggled at his expression.  
  
"What was that for!?" he cried.  
  
"Aren't you in the least bit worried as to where your sister and my brother maybe!?" India stormed "It doesn't worry you in the slightest that Melanie has been gone since before daybreak and Ashley since after Breakfast??"  
  
Charles sighed impatiently, "Of course it does, but there is very little we can do, and I can't see pacing the floor or throwing cushions at me are going to help the matter much!" he retorted.  
  
"Anything could have happened to her for all we know!" she snapped back.  
  
"I'm sure Ash."Charles began.  
  
"And you are just sat there!"  
  
Continuing on in this vein the site of the two concerned walking arm in arm across the lawn laughing and chatting went unnoticed by the two squabbling cousins.  
  
"I'm pretty certain (although afraid to say for fear of more pillow beating) India, that Melly has not been eaten by a.." cutting himself off he pointed out of the window in triumph and for the rest of the day India almost wished Melanie had been eaten. 


End file.
